Rewrite ${(7^{7})(7^{-8})}$ in the form ${7^n}$.
Answer: ${ (7^{7})(7^{-8}) = 7^{7-8}} $ ${\hphantom{ (7^{7})(7^{-8})} = 7^{-1}} $